


Just Chillin'

by LBibliophile



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bingo Fill, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Cryogenics, Gen, Tony Stark Flash Bingo, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes with the emphasis on winter, self-care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBibliophile/pseuds/LBibliophile
Summary: Sometimes during the holiday season, you just need to escape for a bit. Stark discovers Bucky's favourite place to chill...Written for:Tony Stark Bingo 2019 December Flash - 010: icicleBucky Barnes Bingo 2019 - C1: image (comics winter soldier in a cryochamber /doorway)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, Tony Stark Flash Bingo





	Just Chillin'

**Author's Note:**

> The fic is based off [this Tumblr post](https://lbibliophile-mcu.tumblr.com/private/189525521688/tumblr_ozdce3OJBy1tfkbiw) by explodingcrenelation, about Bucky just hanging out in the freezer. Credit for the fic's punny title also goes to them.

“Woah, hey there, Shan Yu.” Bucky looks up from his spot on the floor as Stark appears in the doorway. “Hang on. What are you…? Are you ok? Do I need to go get Steve?”

Bucky looks down at himself, taking stock. He’s feeling calm, hands steady around his playing cards, breathing even. His hair is clean and neatly tied in a bun; he’s wearing jeans and a sweater rather than tac pants or sweatpants. He has good days and bad days, and bad moments even on the good days, but right now –

“No, I’m fine.”

Stark lets out a breath, slumping to lean casually against a shelf support, before cursing softly and straightening again.

“Good to know. I just had to check, because people don’t usually hang out in, you know… _here_.”

“Oh.” He looks around the small room, taking in the boxes and packets of food packed onto the shelves, the thin coating of frost on most surfaces. Ok, so maybe Stark has a point. “It’s my safe space.”

“Safe space?”

“Something my therapist suggested. Whenever everything gets to be too much,” such as when everyone is restless and stuck inside by a snow storm, and two different people are playing Christmas carols, and someone went overboard with decorations _glittering_ and _shining_ everywhere and constantly catching his eyes, “I can come and hide in here for a bit. It’s quiet, out of the way, single point of approach…”

“The cold doesn’t bother you?”

Bucky shrugs.

“Physically, I barely feel it. Bit hard for a domestic freezer to compare with cryo. Even the couple of times I've spent a few hours in here it doesn’t get more than a bit uncomfortable. For that matter, I know I’ve run missions in these sort of temperatures.

“Mentally, it actually helps? Look, _Before_ , cryo was about as close to rest as I got; I didn’t hurt, I didn’t have to do anything, the world just went away. And my body remembers that. So the cold just sort of makes things slow down a bit. It lowers the intensity of everything my brain has to deal with; lets me relax, lets me think.”

He winces a bit. As horrifying as the whole cryo thing was, under the right controlled circumstances, the similarity is oddly comforting, and really does help. But he doesn’t know how to explain it without sounding like even more of a headcase than he already is.

Stark’s face does… something... as he processes the information.

“Ok, so still a bit worrying - you should let your therapist know that’s the method you’re using - but hey, if it works for you… I’m actually a little bit jealous. One of the side effects of the whole genius thing is that my brain kind of spends the whole time running on turbo. Which is great, until the trauma gets onboard, and the whole superhero gig certainly provides plenty of options…”

Bucky reaches for a distraction, cutting him off. His safe space is for resting, not for dwelling, and he has very strict rules about that to keep himself from spiralling.

“Also, my safe space comes with supplies.” He grabs the cold container next to him, spoon sticking out the top, and holds it up with a grin.

“What…? Ooh, Stark Raving Hazelnuts, I applaud your taste.”

“Want some?”

**Author's Note:**

> The nickname Tony gives Bucky at the start, Shan Yu, is the villain in Disney's _Mulan_. He is a relentless and highly skilled fighter, who likes sneaking up on his enemies, and survives being buried in an avalanche.


End file.
